


Urge

by Singechan



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Izaya wears bunny slippers, M/M, Mild Language, No Dialogue, Sweet, mentions Akane and Namie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 06:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12150246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singechan/pseuds/Singechan
Summary: Tapping his bunny slippers against the cold laminate floor Izaya thought back a few days. The certain day the raven had in mind was a very special day. The day his urge to hug the Monster of Ikebukuro was finally fulfilled!





	Urge

Izaya, contrary to what he thinks, is indeed human. This means, just like any other human, Izaya has urges. Needless to say no one in all of Ikebukuro, especially Shizuo Heiwajima, had expected what Izaya's urge was. 

To clarify a possible mix up urge in this case means a strong desire or impulse. This is not to be confused with impulse. Impulse in this case means a sudden strong and unreflective urge or desire to act. The two are similar, they even contain the other. Yet they are distinctly different. An urge doesn't necessarily mean it is acted upon. Now that that has been cleared up /hopefully/ things will continue.

Safe in his office the info broker scrolled through crappy gossip websites, looking for virtually anything to stave off his boredom. Of late his business had been slow, to slow for his liking. Not finding much to meddle in the info broker had resigned to the next best thing. Surfing through the web for dirt on his beloved humans. Even this however, was leaving him bored out if his mind. 

The raven looked up from his phone, planning to tease Namie about anything, but soon he found that his secretary had vacated the building. A huff of annoyance breathed from the man. Tapping his index finger on his desk the raven started brainstorming. He had a few options. One, go people watching. Two, mess with his favorite high school trio. Three, mess with his Shizu-chan. Out of all the options presented with him Izaya found the last choice most amusing.

Standing from his office chair the raven stretched out his back, relaxing some of the cramped muscles a bit. A soft sigh escaped his lips. Shuffling, in his bunny slippers, toward to entrance way the info broker thought of something he had seen a few days prior.

A certain sight stuck in his mind from the last time he visited Ikebukuro. Of a small girl latching onto his Shizu-chan. Little Akane, daughter of the infamous Awakusu-Kai leader, had made acquaintanceship with Shizuo recently. 

The definition of acquaintanceship is: an acquaintance is someone recognized by sight or someone known, though not intimately. In this situation this word is incorrectly used. In fact it shouldn't have been used at all. The proper term for Shizuo and Akane's relationship would be friendship. But Izaya distinctly chose to think the word acquaintanceship, for his own reasons that shall remain just that. Continuing with the story though, Izaya feels quite peeved.

After seeing Shizuo's soft smile and the way he gently pet her head saying kind things, it put off the info broker. Not because he was jealous, of course a god would never get jealous of a mere child. At least this is what Izaya wanted to believe. The truth is he was extremely jealous. Letting childish impulse take over he skipped up to the pair, starting his favorite game. However, this was a terrible idea. Izaya went home that night with a rather nasty black eye.

Ever since then a certain desire plagued him. That little desire pricked his heart every time he saw the brute. Soon Izaya thought on this more often, till it snowballed into more than a desire. He wanted to hug Shizuo.

Hug in this case means to squeeze (someone) tightly in one's arms, typically to express affection. This definition is in fact the one Izaya had in mind. He wanted to hug his nemesis. The raven knew this idea was preposterous, yet there still was an urge. So Izaya thought on it, he new the most likely outcome, he knew what would happen.

<><><><>

It was a measly hug. Izaya new what he was doing, he wasn't like that pea brained brute. It wasn't an impulsive action, it was a calculated risk. So when Izaya wrapped his arms around Shizuo's chest, hugging the blond from behind, Izaya was very well aware of his actions. He fully understood that he'd most likely get punched to kingdom come. 

Izaya didn't, however, take into consideration the simple fact that Shizuo was also human. He was not a number in a calculation. Not piece on chess board. Shizuo was a true human, one that never did what Izaya predicted. 

1 second. Izaya hugged Shizuo.

2 seconds. Shizuo didn't react.

3 seconds. Izaya nuzzled his face into the other's back.

4 seconds. Still no reaction from Shizuo.

5 seconds. Izaya sniffed Shizuo.

6 seconds. Still nothing from Shizuo.

7 seconds. Izaya is confused.

8 seconds. Shizuo squeaks.

9 seconds. Izaya laughs.

10 seconds. Izaya is chased out of Ikebukuro without a scratch.

<><><><>

Back in his cave of solitude Izaya shoved on his bunny slippers, made a cup of burning hot coffee, and plopped into his throne of mischief. Delicately sipping his mug the info broker scrolled through the latest gossip. 

"ENEMIES TO LOVERS" 

The secret romance between brute and flea. 

By: _yaoi_lover_26

Izaya laughed. There was a fan fiction about his urge. The info broker was ready to scroll past the nonsense before something caught his eye.

"I couldn't help it, Shizu-chan~" purred the raven haired man. "The urge was too strong~"

The ex-bartender pressed Izaya to the wall, bodies flush against each other. The info broker couldn't contain the squeak that escaped his lips. Being so close to the beast was intoxicating. Every muscle in his body went weak till he was putty in the other's hands.

"Don't fucking touch me unless you're willing to pay the consequences!" snarled the blond. His knee slamming right between the other man's legs. 

The info broker went limp, a lewd smirk was all he could muster up. 

"Oh I'm more than willing to pay~"

The blond man felt heat creep up his cheeks and... other places. That was all it took before their lips were smashed together, fighting for dominance in the kiss. 

That was the moment Izaya stopped reading. The computer was switched off, leaving a bored and confused Izaya. Humans were very strange sometimes.

<><><><>

Shizuo had gone home after his encounter with Izaya. Mind plagued with questions and an occasional "kill". He had no idea why Izaya had hugged him, it made no sense to anyone. The blond was honestly perplexed. What confused him most, though, was the urge he had to hug back.

~FIN~


End file.
